¡No beses a la tortuga bastardo!
by zurics
Summary: Un Lovino celoso, un Antonio anormal y una tortuga que habla. ¡Ya no más sapos!, fail summary & fail historia xDD, espamano
1. Tortuga mágica

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama, futuro esposo de esta humilde & tonta autora(?

Esta vez traigo un ESPAMANO , wii, eso sí, aparecerán Holanda, y la tortuguita es Bélgica 8D

No se asusten, el amour de España & Romano se consolidará *-*

Romano lanzaba maldiciones al aire, mientras renegaba de camino al bar donde se encontraría con el bastardo de Antonio.

-Che Palle, la SCC Nápoles perdió, ¡de seguro a Dios le dio hemorroides! Como dijo ese rubio satírico* alguna vez…-

Y así, con sus adorables palabras, se encaminaba rápidamente al bar, no es por que quisiera ver a Antonio, o bueno…tal vez si era…o mejor dicho no, él quería ahogar sus penas con vino.

-¡Bien bastardo!, trae el vino- Llegando al bar, se sentó pesadamente al costado de Antonio, el cual tenía una maravillosa sonrisa, como siempre.

-Vamos Lovi, no te deprimas…sólo porque tu equipo perdió no debe significar que debas estar tan triste, anda regálame una sonrisa- y empezó a picar con su dedo el cuerpo de Lovi

-Lo dice el que lloró cuando sacaron a su concursante favorito en American Idol-

-Pero Lovi, eso era muy importante…-

-Y el que no comió una semana por que descubrieron a "La Usurpadora"-

-Si Lovi…tienes razón pero…

-Y el que tuvo una manía de comprarse pulpos de tamaño natural cuando murió el Pulpo Paul…-

-Vamos Romano, ese no es el punto…- dijo dando una tierna pero sombría sonrisa a Lovino

-Oye idiota, tranquilo, sólo jugaba- era mejor no contradecir mucho a Toño, siempre Lovino se ponía nervioso cuando eso pasaba.

-Lovi, ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo te invité a tomar y por eso debes estar feliz, un brindis por…por…-

-Mierda, tortuga- exclamó sobresaltado Lovino

-No me demoro tanto en decir por quien vamos a brindar Lovi~, no exageres…-

-No bastardo…mira…mira una tortuga….y otra….y otra…MALDICIÓN, ¡HAY COMO MIERDA!-

-Ahh…tienes razón…-

-¡Claro que tengo razón!...ba-bastardo, tienes una en tu cabeza, ¡y se te subió una en el hombro!, ¡MALDICIÓN SI NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS EN EL 2012!-

-HAHAHAHAHA- un fondo rosado con destellos acompañaba la risa melodiosa de Antonio, que sentía cosquilleos con las tortugas trepándosele

-MIERDA, NOS VAN A VIOLAR, ¿USARÁN CONDÓN?, ¡POR FAVOR DIOS, QUE USEN CONDÓN!- gritaba Lovino, aterrado por que llevaba una infinidad de tortugas en el cuerpo.

Pero no Lovino, las tortugas no usan condón, y tampoco te iban a violar.

_Más tarde…_

-Claro claro, se la devuelvo, ¡pero que esto no vuelva a pasar!-mientras Lovino, enojado y sonrojado por las barbaridades que había gritado, devolvía la tortuga.

Mientras él y Antonio se dirigían a la casa de este último, Lovino pudo notar un pequeño bulto en el estómago de su acompañante.

_Maldición, que extraño…_

Así que se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Qué llevas ahí idiota?-

-Ah…Lovi…AHAHAHA…nada importante, nada….-

-¡Dámelo!- y mientras lo decía, forcejeaba con Antonio, hasta que tocó una textura espantosa y se cayó del susto.

-Lovi, ¿estás bien?-

-¡BASTARDO, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!, enséñame lo que tienes ahí y tal vez no te descuartice con un sacapuntas.-

-E-está bien Lovino….- diciendo esto, Antonio sacó el objeto, y era…

¿Ah?, ¿era una tortuga?

-¡Idiota!, ¡sólo a alguien como tú se le ocurre traer una tortuga ahí!-

-Bueno…las estaban decomisando…pero es que también mira…esta tortuga es especial…-

-¿Ah?-

-A ver belleza, dime tu nombre-

"Demasiados sol afectó su capacidad para pensar" pensó Lovino

Pero, contrario a todo lo correcto en este mundo, la tortuga profirió un "Bella" con una voz delicada.

-¿No te dije que era especial?-

-Q-q-q-QUE MIERDA…AHHH… ¡Antonio!, ¡te das cuenta que eso es algo tan anormal…tan anormal…que…ah!...no…definitivamente va contigo- y sin inmutarse mucho, Lovino le hizo una seña para seguir caminando, mientras Antonio estaba feliz con su tortuguita.

Para Lovino, hablemos de los sentimientos de Lovino. La verdad este era tan cabeza hueca…

-Maldición, me vuelves a llamar así y yo-

-Sí sí, no tendrás sexo con Antonio, déjame seguir-

-¡ESPERA,NO-

Bueno, como decía, no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque la verdad ambos eran despistados. Las noches de farra de Antonio con sus dos amigos…ya no era lo mismo, pues extrañaba poder abrazar y mimar a Lovino, mientras que Lovino siempre quería ir a la casa de España sólo para asegurarse de _que el bastardo cuide bien el huerto de los tomates_, y para que _ese bastardo de mierda se dé cuenta que yo soy libre y yo puedo andar a donde mi culo se le antoje ir…o bueno, mis pies, ¡pero mi culo sigue siendo importante!_

Así pasaban los días, los mediodías, las noches, las medias horas, los cuartos de horas, las medias noches…bueno, creo que ya entendieron. El punto es que pasaba mucho tiempo...y en vez de que la relación mejorara…empeoró.

-A ver preciosa, ¿Quién quiere su lechuguita?-

-Yo, yo Toño- decía suavemente la tortuga

-Eso es, toma hermosa, te la mereces- y le ponía dos lechugas enteras, porque tortuga debía alimentarse bien.

_Maldición…en vez de alimentarme a mí_

-Y ahora ven, siéntate a mi lado, veamos un partido – y ponía delicadamente a la tortuga a su costado, mientras al rato éstos proferían gritos descomunales, que llenaban toda la casa.

_Maldición…en vez de yo ver fútbol con él_

-Ahh…ya tengo sueño….-bostezaba Antonio- vamos, dormirás conmigo, ¿qué te parece?-

-Síiii- daba grititos de alegría la tortuga

_Maldición…en vez de… ¿EN QUÉ CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO?_

Así Lovino se salió del mundo de Antonio, Antonio entró en el mundo de la tortuga, Francia entró en el mundo del sexo y la tortuga entró en el mundo de Antonio, sin dejar de disfrutar su mundo de tortuga anormal, y disfrutó lo mejor de dos mundos.

Hannah Montana: mierda contigo, mierda.

Bueno…hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado.

Estaban comiendo en silencio la deliciosa paella, nombrada por Lovino como "te pudo salir mejor bastardo", y de repente, la tortuga dejó de comer su lechuga y dijo:

-Antonio, tengo algo que decirte-

-Dime Bella-

_-Ahí va de nuevo esa estúpida tortuga- _pensó Lovino

- Mira, la verdad soy un país como tú y Lovi-

-Dime Lovino, ¡idiota!-

La tortuga ignoró eso.

-Y bueno, soy un país que recién nacía, pero fui encantada por un hombre cejón, sólo para probar su hechizo, y luego misteriosamente otro que comía hamburguesas se lo llevó y no pudo revertir lo que había hecho luego…no sé por qué…-suspiró, algo triste- y me dijo que la única forma de transformarme de nuevo en país era que alguien me diera un beso…alguien…muy cercano a mí, y la verdad yo aún no encontraba a alguien cercano a mí pero…supongo que eres tú- dicho esto, la tortuga bajó la mirada.

Lovino y Antonio se quedaron atónitos.

Antonio, se sentía halagado, Lovino…Lovino de plano estaba celoso.

Celoso, hirviente, furioso…por que suponía que su primer beso especial fuera con…fuera con…el bastardo…ese bastardo de ojos verdes que tan bien le trataba aunque él le mandara a la mierda su mundo feliz.

Pero lo supo esconder muy bien, y sólo bajó la mirada. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Antonio vio la reacción, meditó un segundo su propia situación y cayó en cuenta –sí, recién- que estaba tan bien enamorado de Lovino. Sería por su boquita de caramelo, su rizo tan hermoso o esos ojos color miel que expresaban dulzura…y bueno… ¿acaso los ojos no eran las ventanas del alma?

Así que, cómo él es el mejor jefe del mundo, ideó un plan rápidamente.

-Ahh…Bella…estoy muy halagado…pero te besaré con una condición-

-Dime…-

-Si después del beso tú y yo nos casamos-

Lovino y Bella se quedaron con la boca abierta

-Estás…estás demente para casarte con una tortuga…ba-bastardo…-

-Pero no, si es una nación… ¿qué dices Bella?-

-Me…me parece bien…por mí no hay ningún problema…-

_Continuará…_

¿Qué tal?, otro fanfic Fail y tonto hecho por mi xD

*Satírico: hombre adicto al sexo (lol)

La continuación será mejor ^^, al menos eso espero xD

¿Me dejan un review para ver si continuo la historia? ^^


	2. Waka waka

La continuación :3, perdonen si no la subí antes D8, el viernes fue mi cumple y el sábado caí enferma xD, tipo Usagi de junjou :c

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero no, si es una nación… ¿qué dices Bella?-

-Me…me parece bien…por mí no hay ningún problema…-

-Entonces está decidido- dijo Antonio, levantándose de la mesa- ya terminé, iré a dejar mi plato, ¡luego vengo por ti Bella!-

Antonio se fue a la cocina, riéndose para sus adentros.

Su sencillo plan era este: Ante todo, tenía que decirle la verdad a Bella, que…lamentablemente…no podía corresponderle. De todas formas, le daría su beso, pero ojalá y que encuentre al amor de su vida.

Y en cuanto a Lovino…tenía que pensarlo. Lo quería… ¿pero hasta que punto?, ¿y hasta qué punto lo quería Lovi?

Para eso necesitaba a Bella. Sería una tortuga, pero bah, es una mujer. ¿Acaso no es Gatubela una mujer?, bueno, ni siquiera era mitad gata…pero bueno, ¡Bella era una mujer y no una de las Tortugas Ninjas!, o tal vez lo haya sido, no importa.

De todas formas, tenía que hablar con Bella a solas, eso implicaba que debían estar en un lugar donde no escuche absolutamente nadie…lamentablemente, tenía que deshacerse de Lovi, y ya sabía la forma correcta para hacerlo.

-Lovi~- dijo Antonio

-Dime que tu voz me jode- Lovino estaba echado en un sofá, después de comer, leyendo una revista.

-Sólo quería pedirte-

-Tus favores me joden-

-Sólo es uno-

-Que seas tan poco ambicioso me jode-

-Pero Lovi, si te encargo mucho trabajo tú-

-Que me subestimes me jode-

-Lovi, necesito un favor.-

-Ahh…espera- Lovino sacó una lista que se titulaba "cosas que me joden de Antonio"

-Ahh sí, tu presencia me jode, adiós-

-Lovino~, si no me haces ese favorcillo utilizaré los tomates para esos tratamientos faciales que tanto me gustan ~-

-Pff….me jode tu jodida forma de ser tan jodido, pero bueno, dime que mierda quieres- bufó, cansado, Lovino. La verdad no estaba tan animado luego de lo que pasó en el almuerzo…se sentía… ¿hasta triste?, incluso su rulito se había puesto para arriba, así era, era medio extraño su rulito, con problemas de personalidad, se supone que si estaba feliz o normal debería estar para arriba, pero normalmente estaba para abajo, luego iría con un sicólogo para tratarlo.

-Busca en las habitaciones de arriba extensiones de colores en una peluca rubia, pulseras, una falda negra y un polo rojo sin mangas, ¿sí?-

-Me jode que tengas cosas tan maricas en tu casa, es más, ME JODE TU CASA, pero igual voy- dicho esto, subió las escaleras rápidamente, para buscar esas cosas maricas.

La primera habitación era un altar dedicado a David Hernández, con un montón de recortes por todas partes acerca de "eliminaron a David Hernández de American Idol", e incluso había una figura de cartón tamaño natural de él. -¿Qué dirá?- vio un botón en la figura de cartón, y lo presionó. -¿¡Bailo en un club gay y qué te importa!- reclamó la imagen. -Haré como que nunca he estado acá- perturbado, Lovino se fue a otra habitación. En esa se encontraban baúles, abrió uno y encontró su disfraz de sirviente, abrió otro que contenía un gran cuadro que decía: "Papá y yo". -¿Qué hace posando con Pedobear?- Lovino se fue luego de revisar todos los baúles (en uno encontró un disfraz de camarero), y entró a la tercera habitación. Encontró un acuario con los pulpos que había comprado Antonio, pero todos estaban muertos. -¿Le habrán dicho a Antonio que se debían alimentar?, maldito bastardo irresponsable- Así, de cuarto en cuarto, uno más extraño que el otro, hasta que encontró lo pedido. Cuando bajó, encontró a Antonio conversando animadamente con Bella _-Como siempre-_ pensó, algo desilusionado Lovino_- ¿Por qué me pone tan triste, maldición?-_ Los que leen el fanfic: ¡POR QUE LE GUSTAS, TARADO! Lo siento, pero no le haré llegar su grito de desesperación, muajajaja. -¡LOVI!, encontraste lo que te pedí, gracias- Antonio cogió las cosas y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Esperen… ¿a cambiarse? Primero casarse con una desconocida, y ahora se va a poner esa cosa, ¿por qué? _Oh…oh no…que ni se le ocurra… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes?...la peluca…._

-Bella, ¡ponle play!- gritó Antonio, saliendo del baño, vestido de… ¿Shakira?...acaso el…

_-NOOOOO-_ gritó Lovino en su mente, pero era tarde.

La música del waka waka empezaba a sonar, y Antonio empezaba a mover las caderas, contagiándolo, mientras sus pies se debatían para no bailar.

_-¡Mierda con Antonio!, ¡él sabe que siempre que ponen esa música bailo de una forma tan estúpida!-_

Y así fue.

-Caen las murallas…- empezó a cantar Antonio

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO, TE VOY A METER ESA MURALLA AL CULO SI NO APAGAS ESO!-

-No duele el golpe, no existe el miedo…-

¿Acaso eso fue una indirecta, no le tenía miedo?

-¡JODER MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA, VAS A VER LO QUE ES EL MIEDO CUANDO ACABE ESTO!- y así, Lovino empezó a mover las caderas.

-Bella, ¡empieza a grabar!-

-¿EH?-

La tortuguita, con una cámara filmadora, tomaba detalle de lo que sería la vergüenza de toda la vida de Lovino.

¿Cómo Lovino no se dio cuenta de la peluca rubia y del resto de la vestimenta?, Antonio sabía muy bien que no resistía no bailar esa canción.

Hasta cantaron el coro que cantaba la niña africana, ¡fue tan bochornoso!

Y terminó la canción…

-Tú…tú….-

-¿Me das 5 segundos para correr?-

-Tres, desde ahora-

Antonio salió disparado, llevándose a Bella.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA MALNACIDO, TE VOY A METER A ESA TORTUGA AL CULO Y LUEGO VAS A DAR A LUZ TORTUGAS, VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE PERRA, ENFRÉNTAME JODIDO ESPAÑOL, ANTONIOOOO, VAS A MORIR!- Lovino encontraría a Antonio y lo haría pedazos.

Pero Antonio estaba más acostumbrado a correr, ya que corría fácilmente de los toros (uno que otro toro lo encontraba atractivo y se lo quería violar, así que aprendió a correr más rápido aún), y se escabulló en un callejón.

-Ah…ah…ah…que cansancio…-

-Sí que corres rápido Antonio- decía la tortuga, un poco mareada por la rápida carrera.

-Ah…ah…claro que si…ahora, bajemos la voz, Lovi dice que puede escuchar mi miedo desde lejos-

-¿No sería oler?-

-Así dice él...bueno…Bella…yo quiero hablar contigo-

-Dime…-

-La verdad…bueno…no estoy tan seguro…-

-¿Te gusta Lovino y a él le gustas?-

-¿EH?- Antonio abrió los ojos, sorprendido

-Eso es algo muy obvio Toño, vi cómo tú tratabas de sonreír y a Lovino cómo trataba de guardar la calma en el almuerzo-

-Ah…pues…-

-Pero…-

-No estoy seguro de lo que él siente por mí…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-

-¿¡Podrías!-

-No te preocupes – dijo, dando una sonrisa amable

-¡Muchísimas gracias Bella!, por cierto, eso no significa que no te vaya a besar-

-No, el beso tiene que darse con mi persona especial…alguien…alguien que retribuya mi cariño, de todas formas, el cariño que siento hacia ti es como un cariño de hija a padre-

-Eres tan linda Bella, descuida, te encargaré de encontrarte a alguien especial- Antonio dio una cálida sonrisa, en verdad quería mucho a esa tortuga

-Por cierto…ya sé cómo comenzar todo esto…- dijo, dando una sonrisa siniestra

-Uhh, que tienes en mente…-Antonio estaba curioso

-Sé lo que haré, sólo tengo que confirmar algo-

-Uhhh, tsss- ambos unieron sus dedos (en el caso de Bella, la pata), e hicieron como si se quemaban. Esa fue una promesa tan gay, pero fue una promesa, ya que empezaba el plan de Antonio y Bella vs. Lovino…

_Continuará…_

-Imagen mental de Lovino bailando el waka waka- enserio…no sé en que estaba pensado, QUE MIEDO xD

Amo a Pedobear, es mi amor platónico y es el papá de Antonio (?

¿Me dejan un review a ver si les gustó la historia y si la continúo? ^^


	3. El amor es PAS

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

Advertencia: MultiPairing sólo en este cap: USAUK, Franadá & GerIta

Si no les gusta estas parejas, PUES QUE LES DURE(?, ok no xD, pueden salteárselas owo, pero no las lecciones sobre que es el amour 8D(?

xxxxx

Lovino ya se había cansado de correr.

-Ha…estúpido Antonio ha, malnacido hijo de su puta madre ha….morirás cuando te encuentre, ¿¡ME HAS OIDO!, ¡MORIRÁS!-  
Un montón de gente salió corriendo del lugar, temerosos del loco sudoroso que gritaba "morirás" al viento.

Mientras se sentaba en una banca, increíblemente se tranquilizó, dio un suspiro hondo y pensó que debía de aprovechar la situación para conocer chicas.  
Para que alguien le sacara esa locura de su cabeza.  
Entre todas las personas que hay en ese jodido planeta, le tenía que tocar que_ un bastardo que siempre paraba sonriendo aunque le diesen por el culo_ se haya ganado su corazón.  
Y no podía evitarlo. Lo había tratado de todo, DE TODO. Había buscado en internet remedios para dejar de enamorarse. Cuando encontró una página, siguió todo lo que esta decía, se había bañado en claras de huevo, había tomado jugo de apio mesclado con ajo y cebolla y finalmente se había puesto un disfraz de vaquero y había dado cincuenta vueltas diciendo "amor amor, salte de mi corazón", para que luego se diese cuenta de que al final de la página decía "caíste idiota". Por supuesto que él se sintió como un idiota.

Y es que, ¿Qué es lo que le podía ofrecer el amor de Antonio?  
Además de comida y alojamiento gratis claro, no había otra cosa que interesara a Lovino.

O al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.  
-Caminaré un poco por las calles del bastardo a ver si lo encuentro- vislumbró el horizonte y sus ojos se irritaron con tanta luz solar- jodido sol. Jodido día. Antonio sufrirá las consecuencias, además de matarlo por lo que me hizo, le daré una pócima, lo haré zombi y lo volveré a matar por que su país tiene tanto sol-

Sí, Lovino era un gran planeador de venganzas.

Cuando caminaba, se dio cuenta de que un par de países se encontraban en un McDonald's.

-Ellos son…ellos son… ¡claro!, él está en el club de Tsunderes Asociados Anónimos…¡Arthur!- se acordó de Inglaterra- luego está ese otro idiota que siempre está hablando en las reuniones…ah sí, Alfred- finalmente descubrió que ahí también se encontraba Estados Unidos- eh…¿están ellos juntos?-

Tamaña fue su sorpresa al descubrir que así era. Alfred le hacía comer a Arthur, mientras este parecía enojarse por la comida que le daba…pues claro, nada mejor que una pasta, en vez de esa cosa llamada hambur…hambur…bueno, en ese momento Lovino no lo recordaba.

En un descuido, Alfred estiró su mano y le dio de comer con tanta fuerza, que esa cosa se estrelló de lleno en la cara de Arthur. Éste se puso tan enojado que se podía ver el humo saliendo de sus orejas, con mezclas de sustancias amarillas y rojas de extraña procedencia.

Lovino no podía dejar de reírse a carcajadas.

Hasta que….

Alfred, con una cara apenada y haciendo un puchero, sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar suavemente la cara de Arthur. El sonrojo persistió en la cara del británico, pero ahora era un rubor. Dejó que este limpiara su cara, obviamente avergonzado pero de una buena manera, dándose al final un beso.

Lovino se quedó sin aliento. ¿Tan fácil lo había perdonado?

-Así que el amor es perdonar….- meditó, y siguió su camino.

Pronto empezó a tener hambre y quiso entrar a un restaurante de comida italiana que estaba ahí, pero también se sorprendió al ver que su hermano estaba en ese restaurante. Y no estaba sólo…estaba con…con…

Lovino no se podía enojar más, ESE MACHO PATATAS ESTABA AHÍ.

Además, su hermano estaba con una cara distraída, se diría algo triste.  
No, ese idiota de las patatas le iba a escuchar. Incluso hizo que se le pasara el hambre viendo su cara.

Estaba yendo intempestivamente cuando se dio cuenta de que el alemán advirtió de que su hermano estaba triste. Al parecer, le preguntó algo, y su hermano negó con la cabeza, dando una sonrisa forzada. Porque claro, siempre estaba sonriendo, pero sólo Lovino sabía cuando lo hacía de verdad. Pero el rubio se le acercó, le dijo algo al oído e hizo que Feliciano abriera los ojos, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, esta vez dando una sonrisa verdadera.  
¿Qué le habrá dicho?, no lo pudo escuchar. Pero de una u otra forma eso hizo a Feli feliz. Supongo que el mejor agradecimiento que le podía dar a Ludwig era dejándolo tranquilo y no "golpearlo".

-El amor también es felicidad…- era increíble lo que se podía aprender viendo a otros.

Finalmente, caminando más, se encontraba en un café. Y ahora no fue sorpresa, fue terror al reconocer esa cabellera rubia que usaba colágeno para darle suavidad.

Era nada menos que Francis, uno de los _Bad Putos Friends Trio_, como solía llamarlo Lovino, junto con Antonio y el otro imbécil, Gilbert.

Ese rubio tenía compañía, un oso polar. Pero… ¡eso era imposible!, ¿APARTE DE MARICA ERA ZOOFÍLICO?, pobre oso.

Aunque enfocó más la vista y vio a… ¿a Alfred?, no, tenía un rizo extraño… ¿cuál era su nombre?, Kennedy…candado…can… ¡Canadá!, eso, era Matthew. Y el cargaba al oso.

Esta vez sí logró acercarse, por las dudas, no vaya a ser de que de repente Francis piense con el "pequeño Francis" e intente violar al pobre de…Mateo…esto…no…ah verdad, Matthew. Así que pudo oír su conversación. Estaban charlando de cosas banales, hasta que el celular de Francis empezó a sonar…

-Bonjour?(¿Hola ?), Oui, je souhaite être informé (Sí, dígame), ahhh .. pourrait-on pas pour une autre fois?( ahhh..¿no podría ser para otra vez?), bonne, au revoir ( bueno, adiós)- dijo algo desilusionado Francis.

_-No entiendo ni mierda-_ pensó Lovino

Pero la conversación siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Francis?- dijo delicadamente Matthew

- Mis superiores dicen que tengo que ir a una reunión-explicó

-Ah…no importa- El canadiense sólo atinó a mirar a otro lado, para evitar verse triste.

-Pero no importa, tu eres más importante, mon amour, es más- el rostro de Matthew se iluminó- eres lo único para mí-dijo, sacando una rosa de adentro de su abrigo y se la entregó.

-No importa que tan cursi sea, y aunque esas palabras las hayan repetido otros, Matthew es feliz…-concluyó Lovino, alejándose- el amor…también es sacrificio…por parte de ambos…supongo…supongo que me gusta…-dicho esto, se sonrojó instantáneamente- p-pero no con un bastardo como Antonio, ¡NO!, no me gustaría…claro que no…-suspiró- bueno, ya es tarde, es mejor que ya me vaya a la casa de ese imbécil para poderlo asesinar-

Pero aunque Lovino diga que no, su corazón ansiaba poder ser entregado a Antonio.

Mientras tanto, el grupo "Bella & Antonio" se escabullían dentro de la casa de este último. ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... ¿Acaso…?

Xxxxxxx

Y lo dejé en duda :3(?

WA, ¡miles de gracias por sus comentarios que me levantaron el ánimo!, especialmente a ti

Lisette Serpentrouge, hiciste que recuperara la confianza en mí porque pensaba tomarme un descanso muuuuy largo (:, cof para abandonar esta historia cof de escribir claro xD

Pues sí, mi hámster tuvo una muerte feliz, supongo xD, y agradezco también a todas las personas que también me dejaron reviews, SON TAN KAWAIIOSOS TODOS USTEDES (L)

Y a los que no, PUES QUE LES DURE ¬¬ (?, ok no xD.

Este cap no lo hago tan chistoso (: , y NO, NO ES DE RELLENO XD, simplemente quería dejar en claro algunos puntos ^^, antes de empezar lo picante(?, y sí, yo también uso colágeno para dejar mi cabello suave y brillante HAHAHA.

Bueno, hasta la próxima si el dios del Yaoi quiere 8D  
¿Me dejan un review? ^^, a ver si continuo la historia xD

Posdata: Tengo sueño, MUCHO SUEÑO. Jugué los sims 3 algunas horas, así que quiero irme a dormir. Perdón si tiene algunos errores o está mal redactado, tengo pereza de revisarlo T_T.

Posdata 2(?: Usen colágeno, ES ENSERIO, y un exfoliante de avena, verán los resultados 8D(?

Ahora sí, enserio xD, corregí la historia :D, así que para los que quisieron ver mis errores, pues BUEN INTENTO.(?. Aunque sí, lo admito, escribo mal y no sé cómo puedo tener comentarios x3. Así que gracias, hacen que me sienta mejor con cada review (L).

Si, lo volví a decir y qué :D(?

Bye-bye :D


	4. El diario de Lovi

DJANDKJASN, el disclaimer blablabla hetalia no es mio blablabla enjoy (?

Algo sí, South Park no es mío y tampoco sus personajes y NADAAAA me pertenece, soy pobre y vivo con changos, juasjuas (?

xxxx

-¡Tiene que estar en alguna parte! – exclamó Bella, desordenando todos los cajones de Lovino, metiéndose entre ropa y ropa.

El cuarto ya era un gran desastre, y ambos lo desordenaban más.

-Bella, ¿estás segura?, creo que un tipo como Lovi no tiene diario, ni siquiera una agenda- Antonio tiraba ropas por los aires.

-Pues bueno…supongo que personas que usualmente no demuestran sus sentimientos necesitan algo para desahogarse pero…creo que Lovino es un caso especial- la tortuga dio una sonrisa torcida – es un caso especial en muchos sentidos, es más, toma este libro Antonio- Bella le dio un libro que sacó quien sabrá dónde.

-El manual del masoquista…ah, me puede servir, aunque no sé para qué, ¡pero gracias!-

-Enserio no sabes para que-

De repente, se oyó un golpe, como si alguien cerrara la puerta de entrada.

OH NO.

-¡Rápido Bella escóndete!-

-¡LOVINO TE MATARÁ!-

-No importa, ¡tengo otro plan!- afirmó Antonio

Bella sólo atinó a esconderse. En silencio rezaba por las regiones vitales de Antonio, que tal vez se despedirían del cuerpo de este último hoy mismo.

Antonio estaba sudando, pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Lovino abrió la puerta lentamente, con una expresión serena en el rostro. Pero cuando vio su habitación, su cara se puso tremendamente rojísima, aún así, siguió sin decir nada.

Ambos tuvieron una conexión de miradas. Una furiosa, pero muy bien disimulada mirada de parte de Lovino y otra mirada nerviosa de parte del español.

-¿Qué paso acá?-

-Este…no, nada…si no es que entró…una serpiente a tu cuarto… ¡sí!, y no quería que estuviera aquí y se metía por todos lados, pero finalmente la atrapé y la tiré por la ventana- la improvisación había salido bien…de no ser que Lovino no era un estúpido.

-Hubieras dejado a la serpiente…-

-No sabía de qué te gustaran las serpientes Lovi-

-No…no me gustan…pero me hubieran ayudado a asesinarte, una por hijo de puta y otra por SER UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ¡MORIRÁS ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO!- y se abalanzó sobre Antonio, pero este lo esquivó (en verdad, cuando Lovino tenía mucha rabia, se volvía un homicida profesional), y al no ver otra salida que una ventana abierta, se aventó por ella.

Lovino se quedó estático. ¿Vio bien? ¿ACASO ANTONIO ACABABA DE TIRARSE POR UNA VENTANA?

Y de repente, un grupo de muchachas italianas sureñas (que compartían el mismo gusto que Romano por los españoles, no por nada vivían en la parte baja de la bota), vieron como un "ángel español" caía rápidamente, así que todas ellas lo agarraron a tiempo, pero llevándoselo (a pesar de las propuestas de Antonio) a un lugar desconocido.

-¡Eres nuestro ángel, te hemos rescatado!- decían las chicas

-Sí…este…me han salvado, estoy agradecido- dijo Antonio imitando al alien de Toy Story

-¡QUÉ LINDURA!-

-Pero… ¿podrían dejarme libre?-

-¡Chicas, se quiere escapar! ¡ALERTA 18746!- dijo la que parecía la jefa y la más chiflada de todas.

-¿Qué alerta es esa?-

-No sé, me la acabo de inventar. ¡PERO SE NOS QUIERE ESCAPAR, AGÁRRENLO MÁS FUERTE!-

El pobre Antonio seguía sin respirar, ¡lo estaban apretando demasiado!

Finalmente, entraron en un pequeño cuarto.

-Dime, ¿por casualidad no eres la nación de España?- dijo la jefa.

-¡SÍ!, por favor, déjenme libre y les daré todos los tomates que puedan comer, ¡enserio!- por más que intentaba, Antonio no podía aflojar las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla.

-No queremos tomates…- dijo una.

-Nosotras queremos…-

Antonio sudaba frío. Hoy de seguro lo violarían.

-¡YAOI!- exclamaron todas en grupo.

-¿Yaoi?-

-¿Te gusta algún chico?-

-Pues…-

-¡Debe de ser una nación también!-

-Es que yo…-

-¡Y debe de ser muy apuesto!-

-La verdad es que…-

-¿O NO ERES GAY?- exclamaron aterrorizadas.

-Yo no lo llamaría exactamente así. Me gusta un chico…sí, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso y no estoy seguro si él me quiere a mí-titubeó un poco. Era la verdad y cuando lo decía…dolía un poco.

-No te desanimes, ¡vamos España, eres el país de la pasión!, puedes conquistar a quien tú quieras-

-Sí, ¡vamos, ten fe en ti!-

-¡Conquístalo, hazlo tuyo!-

Declaraciones así llenaron la salita. Antonio se sentía cada vez mejor…

-Bien, te liberaremos, ¡pero avísanos para cualquier cosa!, te ayudaremos a conquistar a…-

-Su nombre es Lovino, y es Italia del Sur-

-NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¡CHICAS, ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE NUESTRA NACIÓN!-

-¡POR FAVOR, UKEANOS!-

-SÍ, ¡SÉ EL SEME!-

El español sólo sonreía, por que no entendía ni pepino y medio.

La jefa desató a Antonio.

-Gracias chicas, son genia-

-Espera… ¿tú tienes una tortuga, verdad?- una muchacha interrumpió la alegría

-Sí…-

-¿Y habla?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¡Yo sé cómo termina tu historia! Es-

Una lanza atraviesa la ventana dándole justo en la cabeza.

-¡OH NO, MATARON A LA HERMANA DE KENNY!-

-¡Hijos de puta!-

Antonio no podía moverse, ¡la chica estaba completamente muerta en el suelo!

-Sé lo que estás pensando. Se le va a pasar, siempre revive todos los días, pero se olvida de lo que pasó, así que lo siento…no podremos saber el final…-

-No importa, haré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Antonio finalmente se despedía.

Mientras alguien, muy alterado, buscaba y buscaba en los jardines de su casa, sin encontrar a un español.

Pero al parecer, alguien sí encontró algo…y muy interesante.

….

Chiquito pero contundente :D  
Está falto de gracia, ¡NO ME APALEEN POR ESO!, pero es que ando media decaída con los días lluviosos de Lima, y los días nublados, mi alegría, al igual que Toño, se refleja en el sol :c

No se desanimen, porque la conti la pongo esta semana , ¡SI O SI!, ya es hora de que me despierte de mi hibernación(?, y escriba como loca :3  
PREGUNTAAAAS:  
-¿Te gustaron las chicas fujoshis?¿te gustaría que verdaderamente ayudaran a Antonio?

-¿Prefieren el DenNor o el SuFin? (no es para este fic)

-¿Creen que Toño es masoquista?-

-¿Creen que Lovi es sádico?-

-¿Creen que por lo de arriba son la pareja perfecta?-

-¿Creen que debería de hacer preguntas tan estúpidas y ponerme a escribir?(?

Al rato (media hora más o menos), subo el EcuadorxPerú (mi país SOLO ukeado por ecuador x3) y con un poco de PerúxChile & ArgentinaxChile, y no sé.

Por favor, contesten la pregunta número dos :3  
¡Bye-bye!  
Por cierto, otra pregunta, ¿beta-reader es aquel que lee tus escritos antes de que los publiques,no?  
Creo, no sé xD.

Ahora sí, bye bye 8D (si pueden me dejan un review Q1(?, ok no x3)


	5. La ley del hielo

_-Siendo tan pequeña, ¡necesito más espacio!-_ pensaba Bella.

Estaba verdaderamente incómoda. Era tan solo un cajoncito. Siguió acomodándose, y tratando de respirar cada vez menos…hasta que encontró algo muy duro.

-¡Ay!...qué rayos…-La tortuga se había dado un golpe con el diario de Lovino.

Esperen… ¿EL QUÉ?

-Así que tenía…a ver, tiene que haber una forma de salir…- Bella mordió con fuerza el diario, pero tratando de no dañarlo.

Buscando y buscando, encontró un espacio suficiente para pasar al cajón de abajo, empujando…y rezando para que Lovino no se diera cuenta de que sus cajones se abrían solos.

Pero él estaba lo suficientemente ocupado buscando españoles en el jardín.

Y así pasó al cajón de abajo, empujando y empujando. Al llegar al primero, empujó un poco más, botó algunas ropas al piso y logró saltar desde allí.

-¡Llegué con vida!- gritó, con su pequeña voz-pero….Lovino mode on…. ¡MALDICIÓN!, de todos los animales, me tocó ser una tortuga-

Es cierto, era tan lenta…aún así, quejándose no sacaría nada. Se arrastró un poco, llegando a la puerta del cuarto, cuando se escucharon pasos.

_-Oh no…-_

¿Ahora qué haría Bella?

Los pasos sonaban más cercanos.

_-Escóndete…-_

Ya llegaban.

_-Di que eres Franklin y no te matará… ¡me falta la estúpida gorra roja!-_

Una sombra imponente…

-¡Bella!-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- reaccionó la tortuga, metiéndose en su caparazón.

-Bella, soy yo, Antonio…-

-¿E-eres tú?-

-Sí, pero no hagas tanto ruido. Vine escondido, directo a encerrarme en mi cuarto para ver si a Lovino se le pasa el enojo…eh, ¿qué tienes ahí?- dijo Antonio, agachándose a recoger el diario

-Encontré el diario, ¡sácame de aquí!-

Ambos se fueron a encerrarse…enserio, si "Lovi" se enfrentó a la mafia, no tendría problema con ellos dos.

-Bien… ¿estás seguro de continuar con esto?...tal vez le gustas y está obsesionado contigo y tiene un montón de imagen sadomasoquistas sensuales editadas con photoshop con tu cara…o quizás te odia y tiene planes para acabar contigo escritas en ese cuaderno con tácticas explicativas…o tal vez sólo tenga una foto con Obama- Bella dramatizaba

-¿Por qué lo último no suena tan terrible?- se lamentaba el español.

-Por qué ese es mi sueño…bueno, ojalá no sea ninguno de los dos primeros….-

Antonio temblaba… ¿enserio quería abrir ese cuaderno?

Inofensivo pero tan nocivo a la vez…

Lo abrió y….

Números… ¿Números?, sí números.

¡Tan solo tenía contactos!, es no era un diario, era una agenda.

-Creo que nos engañó….-murmuró Bella- ¡sigue ojeando por si acaso!-

Antonio, sorprendido, seguía pasando las hojas, hasta unas anotaciones…de su vida diaria.

"_Estúpido Diario:_

_Hace algunos días el tarado de España se encontró una tortuga extraña que hablaba. Es tan bastardo que ya me tiene hasta el rulo de tanto "BELLA ESTO, BELLA AQUELLO, BELLA LO OTRO", es tan fastidioso estar en su casa, pero no me queda otra opción que quedarme en la casa del bastardo ese por que mi casa está hecha un asco y el tarado al menos sirve para limpiar mi cuarto._

_Además, como que esta siempre ha sido mi casa, ¡así que que me siga atendiendo!, de todas formas, como ya dije, sólo sirve para eso._

_Y ahora ya alcanzó un nuevo grado de estupidez, ¿felicitaciones para Antonio?_

_Cita de hoy: Antonio, todos sabemos que llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros, pero tranquilo, aún sabes cultivar tomates."_

-Eso fue tan…-

-Tan grosero…-murmuró Antonio

Rápidamente, sus ojos se humedecieron. Y tal vez se escuchó un pequeño _crack_, proveniente de un corazón roto.

-Tranquilo Antonio…- Bella no sabía qué hacer.

-D-descuida…soy el gran jefe, no debo ponerme triste… ¿verdad?- dijo Antonio, con la mirada gacha y la voz temblorosa.

-Cierto Antonio, debes ser fuerte….-

-Necesito un consejo…-

-Perdón pero…yo nunca he vivido un romance así que…no he podido experimentar un corazón roto…perdóname-

-No importa…-

-Vamos Toño, ¿le regalas una sonrisa a tu verde amiga?-

-Bien…- y dio una sonrisa

-¡Ese es el jefe!-

-Gracias Bella…ahora…mm…-verdaderamente, por ahora había enfrentado la decepción bien- necesito un consejo, como te dije… ¡llamaré a Gilbert! – celebró el español

-¿E-estás seguro que es una buena idea?-

Tarde, ya estaba marcando…

-Kesesese~, si estás escuchando esto es por que ore-sama tiene algo mucho más importante que atenderte, ¡así que no molestes!, pero como sé que tal vez necesites de mi awesomeidad, cantaré una canción para ti:

"_Todos me aman_

_Soy awesome_

_Por eso me violo a Rodeee~_

_Le jalo su rulito_

_Lo llevo a un cuarto oscuro_

_Mmmm, que rico estaba Rodeee~"_

_-una voz al fondo- Kono obaka-san ga, ¿qué estas cantando?_

_Tu futuro… ¡kesesese~!, bueno, danke por llamar.-"_

Bella y Antonio: Poker face.

-Cierto, ¿en qué estaba pensando?-

-Te lo dije Toño…-

-Bueno, supongo que Francis serviría… ¿no?-

-Bueno, es el país del amor y eso….estará bien-

-Ok….-  
Marcó los números despacio… ¿le daría un buen consejo?

Por fin dejó de timbrar

-Bonjour…-una voz francesa adormilada

-¿Duermes tan temprano?-

-Antonio, son las tres de la mañana-

-Por eso-

-…Bueno. Mira, ahorita Matthew está a mi costado, y no lo quiero despertar-bostezó-Dime por favor que es algo urgente-

-Claro que sí. Mira, Lovi-

-¡Ah!, hubieras empezado por ahí. Te escucho mon ami-

-Lo que pasa es que Lovi…me odia. Escribe cosas horribles sobre mí. Y yo…-

_¿Lo amo?_

-no…-  
_¿Quiero llorar?_

-no sé…-

_¿Si quiero perderlo de esta forma?_

-lo que siento por él-carraspeó Antonio-a lo mejor nada

-¿Con que nada?-dudó Francis-Está bien…prueba hacerle la ley del hielo-

-¿Eh?-

-No me digas que…bueno. Consiste en no hablarle, no sonreírle-recalcó esta palabra-y no mirarle. Y si es muy necesario hablarle, hazlo fríamente.

-¿Y qué gano con eso?-

-Que con el paso de los días te acostumbrarás…y olvidarás a Lovino-

-Bien, ojalá funcione. Gracias Francis, eres un gran amigo-

-De nada mon ami, es un gusto ayudarte-

-Por cierto, dile a Gilbert que cambie su contestadora-

-¿Tú también la escuchaste?-

-…Sí. Descansa Francis.-

-Y tú trata de dormir. Aunque sea un poco. Revoir-

Antonio presionó lentamente el botón rojo de su celular.

-¿Te dio un buen consejo?-

-Me dijo que le hiciera la ley del hielo-

-Mmmm… ¿estás seguro de eso Antonio?-

-Quiero intentarlo. Buenas noches Bella- dijo Toño, dejando a la tortuga en su otra almohada y apagando la luz

-Descansa-

Al día siguiente…

-Mmmm...-el español se estiró. Había dormido muy bien-¿qué hora es?

-Es mediodía-

-Ah…mediodía… ¿¡QUÉ! , ¡El desayuno de Lovi!-

-¡Antonio!, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Francis?-

-Ah…cierto-exclamó triste-está bien… ¿quieres ir a desayunar afuera entonces?-

-¡Helado!-

Toño bajó las escaleras.

Lovino estaba sentado, esperándolo en la mesa de la cocina. Con los ojos cerrados, y la boca convertida en una mueca amarga, parecía que quería contener su furia. Estaba _demasiado _molesto.

-Buenos días- dijo Antonio

-¿Tan tarde?, me sorprende. Bueno, espero mi desayuno…-

-Lo siento, saldré-

-¿Y no piensas llevarme contigo?- frunció aún más el ceño.

-Quisiera…pero ya le prometí a Bella que sería algo sólo para nosotros dos- Antonio quiso arriesgarse un poco más- tu sabes…es bueno conocerse con la persona que besarás-

Lovino palideció. Pero pudo reaccionar rápido

-Con la diferencia que es un reptil- agregó, despectivamente

-Pues como su nombre, es una "reptil" muy bella. Adiós-

Pasos. Y una puerta cerrándose.

El italiano estaba petrificado.

La "cosa" comenzó a encenderse. Ahí, en su garganta. Hacía que le doliese muchísimo.

Cosa rara. Desde que el español lo llevó con él, no volvió nunca a sentirla. Pero la cosa volvió.

Lo mejor era encerrarse y evitar el silencio pesado de la enorme casa. Como siempre. Y dejar que la cosa se libere por sus ojos, humedeciendo su vista.

Empezando una costumbre italiana, rebuscándose los pantalones. Y sacó un pequeño cuaderno.

Ahí con letra temblorosa, Lovino redactaba sin poder ven aún, por la cosa derramándose lentamente. Y su rostro, levemente enrojecido.

El no era una niñita llorona (y no es que todas las niñitas lo sean). No derramaba lágrimas por montón, ni se sonaba la nariz ni nada. Mucho menos gimoteaba. Tan solo, escribiendo y dejando que la cosa siguiera.

'Diario:

Finalmente pasó lo que más temía. La cosa volvió. Y ahora, por Antonio. El era el único que…quería. Ya sea como padre, como amigo, como hermano, ¡no creo que sea por otra cosa más!, aún así, sigo con la idea de ser la persona más miserable, se además de tener una estúpida personalidad.

Lovino'

Ahora deseaba desquitarse. Pero buscando, y por más que siguiera haciéndolo, ese maldito cuaderno no aparecía.

-Me parece que tendré que comprar otro…-

Mientras en otro lado, un español se lamentaba, aún con el dulce sabor de un helado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL, después de tanto tiempo…  
Es que no me salía este cap. Y creo que hasta ahora tampoco me sale xD  
Anyway. Supongo que en próx. Cap será más divertido. No, no supongo. SÉ QUE SERÁ MUCHO MÁS DIVERTIDO xD.  
Razones misteriosas mías ~  
Y lo subiré más temprano.  
Y SUBIRÉ EL DENNOR.  
También subiré un espamano que tengo en mente xD, (ajá, es comedia y romance xD)  
Danke a Marcy para ayudarme con las palabritas en francés. (Aldha: O'sea AYUDAME, es au Revoir cierto?, Marcy: NOOOO, revuá Aldha, REVUÁ, Aldha: O'sea…Revoir, Marcy: -facepalm-)

Así que…me dejan un review si me quieren y me dejan dos si me aman con locura(?, ok no x)  
Y PERDÓN SI EN VERDAD CREEN QUE ME AUSENTÉ UN BUEN. Bueno, pensaba dejar esta historia (o'sea, de escribirla), pero dije NO.  
Danke también al apoyo de Lis :3 (conectate más al face chica u-u xD)

Hasta la próxima! ^^ 


	6. Gelato

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al awesome Hidekaz Himaruya –sama 8D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bella…no sé qué hacer…-

-Mejor dicho, no sabes que estás haciendo. Ni siquiera te das cuenta que te haces daño a ti mismo-

Por que en ese lugar se llamaba: "Palozzi – Gelato & Café"

_Oh si, una u otra forma…_

-No sé qué hacer…no puedo hacer esto…-

-Sí que puedes hacerlo…-

-Me parece una forma cobarde de evadir las cosas…-

-N-no hables de cobardía por favor…-

El español, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, levantó la vista.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Que aquí, la reina de los cobardes _soy yo_. Por favor, no digas que lo que estás haciendo es cobarde. Me pareces demasiado especial para que digas eso…-

-Gracias Bella...pero no eres cobarde-

-Oh…verdad…ni siquiera sabes que nación soy, ¿verdad?-

Antonio a veces era tan despistado…

Y mirando esos ojos verduzcos en esa tortuga que era tan amable, trataba de descifrar quien era…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(N/A: Esta es mi parte favorita xD ) 

Las horas pasaban. El tic-tac lo consumía, más en esa gran casa, tan vacía como en su corazón.

Ahora que se había desahogado "la cosa", venía la parte fea: la rabia de Lovino Vargas.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bringing me out the dark_

No podía hacer nada. Antonio empezaba a actuar con una forma tan, _pero tan bastarda. Lo más alto del bastardómetro (creación patentada de Lovino)._

Jo, pero él podía estar bien sin él. Era tan pequeño, y hasta que él lo recogió estaba bien…o no necesariamente podría estar solo.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out  
and I'll lay your ship bare_

Cogió su celular. Marco el 1, que era una manera más rápida de comunicarse con su hermano.

Timbró un par de veces, y una voz despistada contestó.

-Pronto?*-

-Hola Feliciano-

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
don't underestimate the things that I will do_

-Nii-chan, ¡qué bueno que me llamas!-

-Escucha anormal, ¿tienes planes?-

-No… ¿por qué la pre-

-Entonces voy para allá. Alístate para salir-

-¿Adónde?- respondió, obviamente con un timbre de voz sorprendido

Pero Lovino ya había colgado, había cogido un abrigo y había salido.

Lo mejor sería darse prisa.

_There's a fire starting in my heart  
reaching a fever pitch  
and it's bringing me out the dark._

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando se sentía de esa forma...ya bien cuando el español se le daba por hacerlo sonrojar demasiado por Dios –o Elizaveta, que los vigilaba- sabrá, también cuando sentía nostalgia…más o menos.

Así que volvió a Italia

_Ya en Italia… _

-Nii-chan… ¡qué bueno verte!-

-Bueno, ya sabes nuestra rutina…- dijo Lovino, cortándole la efusividad a Feliciano

-E-enserio… ¿otra vez?- musitó Feli. Luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no reírse.

Lovino no pudo evitar esbozar, aunque sea una media sonrisa.

Ambos amaban esa rutina.

-¡Taxi!- Feliciano, emocionado no dejaba de contarle las cosas que pasaban en Italia, sin dejar de reírse. Lovino escuchaba algunas cosas, algunas no, sólo quería llegar al centro de compras rápido.

Llegaron.

-Bien Feliciano, sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-Vamos nii-chan, es muy divertido, pero pienso que tu también deberías intentarlo-

-¿Me crees imbécil?, anda, apúrate- y empujó al otro italiano a la lencería. Cada vez era diferente.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó una señorita

-Verá, tengo una amiga, y quiero conquistarla- Feliciano no sabía cómo aguantarse la risa. Lovino ya se estaba riendo. _Así es…riendo_

-Ya veo- ella no entendía

-Y la otra vez se agachó demasiado y pude ver sus bragas, y eran de color…rosa-

La señorita lo miró, turbada.

_Tal vez deba llamar a seguridad._

-Así que me dije: "¿por qué no regalarle algo que haga juego?". Así que quiero regalarle un sostén rosa. Y de la copa más grande que tenga.-

-E-esta bien-

_A cada lunático que tengo que atender y todo por que necesito dinero_

-Aquí tiene señor, son 10 euros- y le entregó un paquete

Feliciano pagó.

-Gracias…Carla-leyendo su chaqueta-¿tienen un probador acá?-

_¿Y ahora?_

-Sí…a la derecha-

El italiano se dirigió ahí. La dependiente no despegaba la mirada de allí.

Feliciano salió con las bragas rosas, puestas encima de su ropa, corriendo. Carla pegó un grito y se desmayó.

Lovino ya no sabía cómo parar de reírse histéricamente. Pero tenía que correr tan rápido, igual que Feliciano

Lo bueno que eran ambos los Italias mismos. Así que el "escape" era algo rutinario para ellos.

Finalmente, salieron del centro comercial.

-JAJAJAJAJA, ¿viste las caras que…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-JAJAJAJAJA, pobre Carla, ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Ahora tocaba irse al restaurante.

-Buenas noches, señores Vargas, ¿la mesa de siempre?-

-Sí, por favor- aseguró Lovino – y me trae lo mismo de siempre…-

-Está bien-

Lovino y Feliciano procedieron a sentarse. Feliciano siguió hablando. Lovino se limitaba a escuchar.

Ya casi se había olvidado de…. ¿bueno, qué era?. Incluso, se acordaba más de Canadá…¿cuál era su nombre?...no importa…

Y esa noche, no comieron…_tragaron todo lo que podían._

Para finalizar, irse al Cathy's, su bar preferido. Y tomar como si no hubiera mañana.

-¡Hip! Feli…¡hip!ciano...creo que ya hemos tomado demasía¡hip!do…debemos volver a ¡hip!, a casa…-

-Hermano…ya estamos volviendo a ¡hip! a casa…- murmuró Feli, completamente mareado también.

Ambos entraron a su casa a duras penas. Durmieron donde podían: Lovino en el sofá y Feliciano en la mesa de su cocina.

_Al día siguiente…_

-Ah…Dios, que horas son…- Lovino se agarraba la cabeza, y como un impulso mira su reloj fijamente: la una de la mañana- FELICIANO….¡Auch!- la intensa resaca podía con él…sólo un poco. Se levantó, y lo encontró en la mesa de la cocina. Procedió a sacudirlo.

-Mmm…no Lud…no se le pone pescado a la pasta…-

-¡FELICIANO, MALDICIÓN!- Oh, su cabeza dolía.

Al ver que su hermano no iba a despertar, por muchos cabezazos que le diera (total, Feli había crecido con ellos…prácticamente), entonces, se relajaría hasta que se le pase todo. Agarró un poco de _gelato _de la nevera, y empezó a ver un poco de televisión.

En verdad estaba feliz. Se había relajado mucho, ¡a quién le importa el bastardo español!

Mejor sólo se resignaba a comer un poco de gelato, ver la televisión, antes de que "la cosa" volviese…

Mientras, en un lugar muy alejado, una tortuga se sinceraba. Era algo…_increíble_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo, admitan que actualicé rápido xD  
*Pronto= Yahoo Respuestas (LOL)

Se verá mi adicción a la palabra gelato…¿la razón?, fui a megaplaza a comprar cosas,y nos metimos a una tienda para comer helado (no, no se llamaba Palozzi xD). Imaginen mi gran emoción al notar que era_ GELATO._ Bueno, sólo es el nombre, pero aún así de todas formas mi corazón bailó xD  
Chicas, para todas mis fans por que yo soy más naki fumando lucky comiendo Kentucky con Helga Pataky(?(LOL, fans xD, demasiado Prusia -3-), pueden agradecer mi pronta actualización a Lis 8D, por actualizar su fanfic _Born Romance _y encima con ese cap totalmente espamano…ahh-sostiene su pañuelo en la nariz- juro que me inspiró.

La rutina que ven acá es mi rutina con mi amiga…bueno, más o menos (menos lo del sostén…o' sea, mejor me saco el mío en vez de pagar 10 euros por otro(?, ok no xD), digo más o menos por que aún soy muy peque para emborracharme (aunque yo no digo lo mismo, de todas formas, siempre mis padres diferirán). Jo, amo tomar…no es broma xD

Bueno, si me dejan un review, también denme su dirección para decirle a Feli que vaya a su casa con un sostén…del color que elijan (?.HAHA, mentira xD(tal vez no…(?), pero serían muy amables si me dejaran uno :3  
Jo, también me pueden anónimos (sin tener una cuenta), lo configuré en mi iPod (YEAH, LIKE A BOSS 8D (? )

Prometo actualizar pronto!...o al menos lo intentaré xD  
¡Hasta el próximo cap! :D 


End file.
